Lo que siempre había soñado
by lovely-fleur
Summary: Por fin habia recibido la carta que le abriria las puertas a Hogwarts. Era lo que ella siempre habia soñado... o no?
1. 1 Lo que siempre habia soñado

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a J.. El resto que no logren ubicar me pertenecen a mi, y no permito su uso. Si realmente quieren uno hablen conmigo.**

* * *

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA

Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos).

_Querida señorita Parkinson:_

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente,  
Minerva McGonagall

Subdirectora

* * *

**La carta le había llegado, era su momento.**

**Llevaba años esperándola.**

**Tomó la lista que se adjuntaba a la carta y observó.**

* * *

UNIFORME: Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

Tres Túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).

(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre)

LIBROS: Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

_El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos_ (Clase 1) Miranda Goshawk_Una Historia de la Magia_, Bathilda Bagshot_Teoría Mágica_, Adalbert Waffling_Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes_, Emeric Switch_Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos_, Phyllida Spore_Filtros y Pociones Mágicas_, Arsenius Jigger_Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos_, Newt Scamander_Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección_, Quentim Trimble

RESTO DEL EQUIPO:

1 varita.1 caldero (peltre, medida 2).1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.1 telescopio.1 balanza de latón.

Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata (ratón) o un sapo.

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS

* * *

**No sería de primer año, podría llevar su escoba. Realmente la adoraba, en la Academia Beauxbatons no podía usarla muy a menudo, debido a las exigentes reglas de elegancia y disciplina que erigía la escuela.**

**No echaría de menos nada, bueno, quizás a sus compañeras de habitación, las únicas con las que había mantenido cierto contacto durante su estancia allí. Ahora empezaría su curso en Hogwarts, y, aunque no conocía a mucha gente, tenia el presentimiento de que seria un año escolar grandioso.**

** Cuando bajó del vehiculo, su prima Pansy la esperaba en el andén. A su lado, dos chicos de muy bruto aspecto la escoltaban **

**- Fleur prima! – gritó la morena acercándose a ella – Pensé que tendríamos que irnos sin ti! **

**Fleur la miró de arriba abajo, no había cambiado nada. Su pelo negro seguía rozando sus hombros, tenía una piel perfecta y sus ojos seguían mirándola de esa forma tan profunda que seducía a tantos chicos. **

**- Nunca me pegdegia este año escolag! Ya lo sabes! Llevo espegandolo desde pequeñas! – dijo abrazándola **

**Crabbe y Goyle las miraron e hicieron una mueca de disgusto. **

**Al separarse, Pansy le echó una mirada a su prima, y pensó por primera vez en su vida que podría ser una verdadera amenaza en el colegio.**

**

* * *

**

**Entraron en un vagón libre, estaba totalmente decorado de verde, con algunos remaches plateados. Las cortinas eran de terciopelo, y los asientos estaban forrados de cuero de dragón. **

**Cuando terminaron de acomodar sus cosas, el tren ya estaba en marcha, rumbo de Hogwarts.**

** Fleur no pudo ocultar su emoción y se asomó por la ventana, las vistas eran preciosas, y, después de horas observándolas, se quedó dormida por fin. **

**Cuando despertó, no había nadie en el vagón, se levantó, y, recogiéndose el pelo en un moño, salió al pasillo. El carrito de las chucherías estaba unos compartimentos más adelante. Su estomago rugió de hambre, por lo que se dirigió hasta allí. **

**- Déme una rana de chocolate, y unas grageas de sabores por favor – pidió un chico pelirrojo **

**- Ron, pídeme para mi una tableta de chocolate! **

**Cuando el chico acabó de pedir, la señora del carrito siguió andando, pero Fleur se quedó allí parada, observando a los tres chicos que compartían el vagón. Carraspeó un poco y se dispuso a hablar. **

**- Excuse moi, me podgiais gecomendag alguna chuchegia? – sonrió tímidamente **

**- Claro – contestó animadamente una chica de pelo castaño que se asomó por una de las puertas – Eres nueva no? Podría decirse que de… Beauxbatons? **

**- Si, mi nombge es Fleur, y vengo de la academia que acabas de nombgag.**

** - Encantada, soy Hermione Granger, él – dijo señalando al pelirrojo – es Ron Weasley, y el de gafas, es Harry Potter, somos de Gryffindor.**

** El moreno se levantó y le tendió la mano, aunque Ron no hizo lo mismo. Se había quedado mirándola fijamente. Hermione le dio un codazo y este pareció reaccionar. Se levantó acercándose a ella, pero volvió a su estado de atontamiento cuando Fleur le dio dos besos en las mejillas. La leona acompañó a Fleur hasta el carrito de las chucherías, y se empeñó en pagar lo que la chica pidió. **

**- Muchas gracias, no hacia falta, eges un cielo. **

**- No importa Fleur, quieres venir a sentarte con nosotros?- ofreció Hermione**

** - No gracias, tengo que volveg, mi prima estará pgeocupada, hace casi una hoga que salí de mi compagtimento y no le dije nada. Os vegé en Hogwarts, y muchas gracias de vegdad – dijo Fleur moviendo la mano en señal de despedida **

**Una cabeza rubia platino se asomó unos segundos más tarde en el compartimento de los Gryffindors. Era Malfoy.**

** - Ohh, otro año más con Pobretón, San Potter y la sangre sucia, creo que no podré soportarlo – rió con sorna**

** - Esfúmate Malfoy, nadie te dijo que en este vagón no se aceptaban hurones? **

**- Cállate Granger, o te lo haré pagar! – amenazó sacando la varita – Por cierto, haciendo nuevos amigos? O esa cabeza rubia era Lunática Lovegood? – dicho esto, se alejó por el pasillo riéndose de sus propias gracias.**

**

* * *

**

**El tren se paró en la estación.**

** Todos los alumnos nuevos se subieron a los carros que los llevarían directamente a la entrada del gran castillo. Una vez allí, la selección del sombrero comenzaría. **

**Fleur nunca había estado tan nerviosa en sus 16 años de vida, tocase la casa que le tocase, estaría orgullosa de si misma, pero no su familia, que, desde tiempos inmemoriales, habían pertenecido a Slytherin. **

**Minerva McGonagall se aclaró la garganta, haciendo callar a todo el Gran Comedor.**

** - Como ya sabéis, la Clasificación de Las Casas es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estén aquí, su casa será algo como su Familia en Hogwarts – explicó - Tendrán clases con el resto de su casa, dormirán en el dormitorio de su Casa y pasarán sus tiempos libres en la Sala Común de su casa. Y ahora, pasemos a la selección del Sombrero Seleccionador. Iré diciendo sus nombres y se sentaran en la silla. – desenroscó un gran pergamino que tenia en las manos y leyó en voz alta – Estela Lalone.**

** El pelo de la chica cambió de color a un rosa intenso cuando todo el mundo se giró a mirarla. **

**- Debe ser metamorfomaga – pensó Fleur. **

**Estela se sentó en la silla y esperó a que depositaran el sombrero sobre su cabeza. Este se revolvió un poco, y luego, con voz aguda, chilló: **

**- Gryffindor! **

**Ella se levantó rápidamente del asiento y se dirigió hacia la mesa de los leones. Varias personas le hicieron un hueco y se acomodó entre ellos. **

**El sombrero siguió adjudicando casas. **

**- Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff de nuevo! …– se escuchaba sin descanso**

** - Fleur Parkinson – pronunció McGonagall **

**La chica se levantó silenciosamente. Estaba nerviosa, y cogía mechones que caían desordenadamente de su cabeza para enroscarlos con el dedo. Cuando la vieron dirigirse por el pasillo, el Trío Dorado soltó una exclamación. Habían estado charlando animadamente con una Parkinson, una chica destinada a Slytherin, y estúpidamente no lo habían notado. Y, aunque no lo supieran, Hermione cruzó los dedos por debajo de la mesa. Fleur le había caído realmente bien. **

**Se sentó en el asiento, y el sombrero se quedó en silencio durante largo rato. **

**- Slytherin pog favog – susurró la chica**

** - Realmente es eso lo que quieres? – preguntó el sombrero en voz alta**

** - Shhh, calla. – suplicó la rubia – si no me metes en esa casa, mi familia me gechazagá…. Pog favog… **

**- Mmm no pegas mucho en esa casa, eres inteligente, leal y valiente. No tienes nada que te caracterice al igual que tu prima, a Slytherin.**

** - Pog favog…. **

**- Bien, irás a ………**

* * *

Gracias por leer, cualquier duda, o idea díganmela! Estoy abierta a sugerencias!

Saludos :

_LOVELY-FLEUR_


	2. 2 No era lo que pensaba

Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a J.. El resto que no logren ubicar me pertenecen a mi, y no permito su uso. Si realmente quieren uno hablen conmigo.

**Estaba sentada sobre su cama. La habitación era inmensa, y no había nadie en ella.**

**Sollozó y se dispuso a escribir una carta a sus padres.**

_-FLASHBACK-_

_-Muy bien – dijo el sombrero seleccionador – irás a…. Gryffindor!!_

_Los ojos de Fleur se abrieron de par en par._

_No podía ser posible._

_Se sentó al final de la mesa de los leones, lejos de todos, y no probó la exquisita comida que apareció ante sus ojos. Se quedó allí hasta que el comedor estuvo vacío._

_Fue entonces cuando Pansy se acercó a ella._

_- Merde – suspiró Fleur_

_- ¿CÓMO-HA-PODIDO-PASAR-ESTO? – preguntó encolerizada su prima._

_Detrás de ella se encontraban Draco Malfoy, con una mueca grabada en sus labios, y Blaise Zabini, de tez morena, que se colocaba burlonamente el cabello hacia atrás._

_- Pa… Pansy, je… - tartamudeó Fleur – je ne sais, je ne sais pas…_

_- Y ahora se pone a hablar en francés – Pansy cada vez subía más el volumen de su voz._

_Fleur se levantó y echo a correr hacia su sala común._

_- Estúpida – murmuró la serpiente._

_-FIN FLASHBACK-_

**Y ahí estaba ella ahora, en su nueva habitación. Su colcha, de terciopelo roja, tenía estampado el símbolo de los leones en grande.**

**Mojó su pluma en el tintero y sacó un pergamino nuevo. Comenzó a escribir rápidamente la carta, y la finalizó con un escueto **_**"Lo siente, Fleur".**_

**Después, selló la carta con el escudo familiar y se la entregó a una lechuza.**

**Estela abrió la puerta de la sala, y se encontró con la mirada triste de Fleur. Se dirigió hacia su baúl y comenzó a rebuscar. Su pelo esta vez lucía azul, y la francesa sintió curiosidad a pesar de su poca alegría.**

**- Qué significa que tu pelo sea azul? – preguntó ahogando otro sollozo**

**- Que estoy feliz – sonrió – y que significa que tu estés así? Es nuestro primer día en Hogwarts, deberías estar dando saltos y curioseando todo. Yo ya lo he hecho, aunque creo que la puerta del baño no volverá a cerrarse nunca más bien.**

**Fleur miró hacia allí, a la puerta le faltaba el manillar. No pudo hacer otra cosa que echarse a reír.**

**- ¿Qué le hiciste? – dijo entre carcajadas.**

**Y así, ambas tumbadas en la cama, rieron hasta no poder más.**

**Era la hora de la comida, Estela y Fleur entraron en el comedor, se dirigieron hacia la derecha, lugar donde se encontraba la mesa de los leones, opuesta a la de las serpientes.**

**Su prima desde el otro lado de la sala la miraba mientras hacia honor a su lengua viperina. Draco no le prestaba demasiada atención, a Pansy nuca había que escucharle mucho, ya que corría el riesgo de quedarse dormido. **

**Entendía perfectamente el comportamiento de su amiga. Estaba celosa, aunque le costase reconocerlo. La prima de la Slytherin no estaba nada mal, y era purasangre, pero tenía sus contras. Como estar en Gryffindor.**

**- Rubia, alta y mona – susurró Zabini al oído de Draco – creo que no me importará mucho que sea leona…**

**- ¡Cállate Blaise, cuando dices esas cosas me das asco! – le contestó el rubio apartándose los mechones que le caían por la frente.**

**El moreno suspiró y siguió comiendo, aunque Draco fuese su amigo, había veces que no lo soportaba, y ésta era una de esas.**

**Hermione las vio entrar por la puerta, parecían realmente perdidas. Con un gesto de mano las invitó a sentarse con ella. **

**Ron y Harry aún seguían en sus habitaciones, y no dudaba que tardarían mucho más.**

**- Fleur, me alegro de que entrases en Gryffindor – dijo Hermione de corazón.**

**- Gracias, yo también – y se sorprendió a si misma diciéndolo.**

**Después de la comida, cada uno fue a su clase. Sería la primera clase que recibiría en Hogwarts, y Fleur estaba entusiasmada. Ya se le había pasado el disgusto, y ahora solo esperaba que sus padres fueran benevolentes con ella.**

**Se dirigió hacia las mazmorras, y pasó al lado de varias serpientes, que le dirigieron duras miradas. **

**Dejó entrar primero en el aula a Estela y cuando se disponía a hacerlo ella, se chocó contra un cuerpo que le sacaba una cabeza. Antes de que pudiera caerse, unas manos blancas y frías le agarraron del brazo con fuerza. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con Draco Malfoy.**

**Fleur se quedó parada ante el umbral de la puerta sin saber que hacer, mientras el chico se agachaba a recoger sus folios. Por lo que había escuchado a cerca del chico, este no era su comportamiento habitual. **

**Cogió apresuradamente las hojas y entró en clase. El rubio sonrió maliciosamente y entró después.**

**Pociones estaba cursado por alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin, y, el profesor, Severus Snape, un hombre alto y de pelo negro azabache, les tenia una cierta manía a los primeros, que claramente expresaba bajándole puntos a la casa cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.**

**El resto del día había transcurrido normal. No había vuelto a coincidir con la casa verde en ninguna de las otras asignaturas. Pero Fleur seguía pensando en lo acontecido aquella mañana. Las serpientes eran realmente desagradables con los demás. Eran arrogantes y se creían superiores por pertenecer a una casa donde solo admitían a gente de sangre pura. Ella también era purasangre, pero no por ellos despreciaba a los hijos de muggles o a los mestizos. **

**- Me voy a dag un paseo, vuelvo en un gato – dijo Fleur después de la cena, cuando ya estaban en su habitación.**

**- Claro, - respondió Estela – ¿quieres que te acompañe?**

**La rubia negó con la cabeza. Prefería darlo sola.**

**Salió de su habitación y bajó hasta la sala común. Había un par de estudiantes sentados en las grandes mesas de madera. Levantaron su cabeza al escuchar sus pasos, pero luego la volvieron a bajar. **

**Abrió la puerta y al cerrarla observó el retrato que estaba al otro lado. La señora gorda la miró fijamente y, tras guiñarle un ojo, comenzó a cantar.**

**Fleur tuvo cuidado con las escaleras movedizas, que cambiaban a su gusto, y logró llegar al piso de abajo tras en largo rato.**

**Asomó su cabeza a la sala de Gran Comedor. Estaba vacía. El techo esta vez semejaba el cosmos. Había galaxias que cubrían los travesaños de piedra, y estrellas fugaces que parecían querer que pidiera un deseo. **

**Salió a los jardines y se abrochó su capa de terciopelo gris marengo. Hacía un frío otoñal normal para esas fechas, aunque ella no se había parado a pensarlo al salir. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo.**

**Avanzó por el camino que llevaba hasta el lago, y a lo lejos divisó la cabaña del guardabosques, Hagrid, un personaje que consideró un tanto extraño. Nunca antes había visto un semigigante.**

**Al llegar a la orilla, se sentó en una roca cercana. El agua estaba templada, y realmente le daban ganas de meterse. Se quitó lentamente los vaqueros y sintió el viento acariciar su blanca piel. Dejó todo colocado sobre la roca y se sumergió. **

**-¿ Sabes que hay grindylows en el lago? – preguntó una voz que no logró reconocer.**

**Miró hacia la figura que salió entre las sombras. Draco Malfoy daba una larga calada a su cigarro y reía burlonamente.**

**Fleur dio un respingo y alcanzó su ropa sin salir del agua.**

**- Date la vuelta, pog favog – ordenó. **

**- ¿Pretendes que me dé la vuelta? ¿Crees que me voy a sorprender de lo que vea? – preguntó divertido la serpiente.**

**Fleur no contestó, pero lo miró seriamente, haciendo que el chico se voltease. **

**Empezó a colocarse los pantalones cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada del chico. Enrojeció levemente y lo miró a los ojos. Unos ojos grises que la miraban sin expresión, serios desde la penumbra.**

**- Estás en ropa interior – murmuró – ¿qué es lo que te daba tanta vergüenza? – preguntó mientras le pasaba la capa.**

**Ambos se sentaron en silencio en la roca en la que minutos antes de la interrupción ella había estado.**

**- ¿Quieres? –le ofreció el chico pasándole el cigarro.**

**- No, gracias. ¿No está pgoibido?**

**- Parkinson, Parkinson… - canturreó Draco –¿ no sabes quién soy yo? **

**Fleur apartó la vista, No se sentía cómoda allí. Se levantó y puso rumbo al castillo, cuando notó que la agarraban fuertemente de la muñeca.**

**Se giró para verlo directamente. Él había tirado el cigarro al suelo y lo apagaba cuidadosamente con la puntera de sus zapatos Oxford.**

**- ¿Qué se dice? – le preguntó.**

**La chica lo miró extrañada. Frunció el ceño y ladeó su cabeza ligeramente. No tenía ni idea de lo que le decía.**

**- A la mañana recogí tus folios…. – le recordó el rubio.**

**- Solo faltagia, tu me empujaste y…**

**- ¿Qué se dice? – le cortó el Slytherin.**

**- Gracias – murmuró con voz de niña caprichosa, y después se giró para seguir con su camino.**

**Esta vez nadie la retuvo.**

Por favor, díganme si la historia les gusta, por que si no dejaré de escribirla. No es que sea una pérdida de tiempo, pero prefiero hacerlo por algo, y no solo por el hecho de que me guste escribir cuando me aburra.

Gracias a todos los que ¿leen? Porque no se si hay alguien que lo hace :P

Saludos:

_LOVELY-FLEUR_

(PD: En el anterior capitulo algunos verán un review mio propio, pero e que me equivoqué y no era para mi, tenia tantas ventanas abiertas que me hice un lío. Alguien me explica como puedo borrarlo?)


	3. 3 Granger, ayúdame

Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a J.. El resto que no logren ubicar me pertenecen a mi, y no permito su uso. Si realmente quieren uno hablen conmigo.

**Hermione caminaba hacia la biblioteca con paso apurado. Al torcer por el pasillo se encontró con Fleur. Esta caminaba con paso lento y sus hombros permanecían caídos. Su figura era delgada y esbelta, e incluso en esa postura de desgana los chicos se giraban al verla pasar. **

**Entró en la biblioteca y se sentó en la mesa del fondo. Sacó sus libros de la mochila y comenzó a leer, hasta que notó la mirada de Draco Malfoy posarse sobre ella. Alzó la vista y lo miró desafiante.**

**- Que quieres hurón? – preguntó molesta**

**- Me sorprende ver la cantidad de libros de devoras, pequeña rata de biblioteca. Y ahora, si no me dejas leer, me quejaré de ti a tu querida profesora McGonagall, o puede que a Snape… - sonrió de medio lado maliciosamente.**

**Hermione bajó la vista hacia su libro de nuevo, pero no fue capaz de concentrarse en leer nuevamente. Solo entonces notó que Fleur había entrado en la biblioteca y se acercaba hacia ella.**

**- Hegmione, podgias ayudagme a encontgag el libgo de "Animales fantásticos y donde encontgaglos"?**

**Draco las miró y resopló.**

**- Claro, acompáñame y te guío hasta la estantería de animales mágicos. **

**Tomó a la rubia de la mano y se adentró en los largos pasillos repletos de libros. Cuando llegaron señaló varios libros, después se disculpó diciendo que debería volver a estudiar y se marchó.**

**Fleur miró con disgusto los libros, eran enormes y de cientos de páginas. Observó todos y cada uno de ellos hasta que divisó el que buscaba en la estantería más alta. Necesitaría ayuda.**

**Cuando Hermione volvió a sentarse en la mesa y se dispuso a leer de nuevo, alguien le quitó el libro de las manos violentamente.**

**- Granger, necesito un favor y tu me vas a ayudar- dijo seriamente Draco**

**- Ohh, el "Gran Malfoy" necesita ayuda de una sangresucia como yo?- dijo con voz burlona – creo que mi respuesta es…. NO**

**- Lo harás si no quieres que el pobretón sepa que te sigues escribiendo cartas con Krum.- amenazó – así que escucha, solo te lo diré una vez.**

**La castaña tragó saliva, pero logró articular palabras.**

**- No te voy a ayudar Malfoy – casi susurró conteniendo el llanto – tenlo claro que no conseguirás nada tratándome así.**

**- Her… her… - no conseguía terminar la frase- Hermione, - dijo al fin arrastrando las palabras – lo harás.**

**La chica supo que iba enserio, había pronunciado su nombre, cosa que en muy pocas ocasiones había echo, y solo delante de la atenta mirada de un profesor. Asintió levemente con la cabeza y suplicó que Merlín la ayudara.**

**- Quiero una cita. Y la quiero con Parkinson.**

**- Con Pansy? – preguntó extrañada**

**- No imbécil, con Fleur. Contigo se lleva bien, y no pienso pedirle a MI Parkinson que me consiga una cita con su prima. No lo haría. Y bien?**

**Tras unos minutos en silencio, Hermione habló.**

**- No tienes oportunidades. Fleur acaba de romper con su novio – dijo recordando lo que la chica les había contado la otra noche en los dormitorios- y ella no querrá salir con alguien tan… - "hurón, tacaño y asqueroso" pensó – tan…**

**- Tan qué? – preguntó el rubio**

**- Diferente – dijo escuetamente – a ella misma.**

**Draco Malfoy evaluó cuidadosamente las palabras de la leona. Había escogido las palabras a medida para que él no pudiera reprocharle nada. Lo siguiente que dijo pareció una suplica a oídos de la Gryffindor.**

**- Donde está y que hago? – y casi susurrando añadió – ayúdame Granger, no tengo todo el día…**

**- Pasillo de animales fantásticos. Creo que necesitará ayuda con algún libro.- pensó en guiñarle un ojo, pero era Malfoy y podía interpretarlo de cualquier otro modo- Y por lo que tengo oído, le gusta el té con rosas..**

**El chico caminó hacia la sección donde encontraría a Feur. ¿Qué le diría? Pensó en varias conversaciones en su cabeza para poder empezar una charla con ella. **

**Noches atrás en el lago creía recordar no haberle causado buena impresión. **

**- ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? – pensó el chico – Le diré lo que le digo a todas, después de todo, por eso caen rendidas a mis pies.**

**Al doblar la esquina vio un brazo atlético alzarse en el aire. Este pertenecía a un pelirrojo que conocía muy bien. **

**Ron sacó el libro de la estantería más alta y se lo tendió a Fleur.**

**- Gracias – sonrió la rubia.**

**El corazón de Malfoy latió con fuerza. Aunque la prima de Pansy sólo fuera un capricho para dar celos a cierta Slytherin, aquello hizo que se estremeciera por dentro.**

**Vio como el Gryffindor carraspeaba un poco, apartándose en flequillo de la cara y se sonrojó levemente.**

**- Fleur, yo… me preguntaba si tu…. – tartamudeó – querrías venir conmigo a Hosmeade el fin de semana. También vendrán los demás, pero si te apetece….**

**- Clago! – respondió la chica interrumpiéndole – me encantagía!**

**Draco pasó caminando entre ellos, dedicándole un gran empujón a Fleur, y esta cayó al suelo armando un gran estrépito.**

**-Ten cuidado por donde vas hurón!- le gritó Ron**

**El rubio se giró y le lanzó una mirada llena de odio, y para disgusto del Gryffindor se acercó hasta él, agarrándole el cuello de la camisa y siseó:**

**- Ten cuidad tú pobretón, hoy no está aquí San Potter para ayudarte, así que ándate con ojo o la próxima vez no vivirás para contarlo.**

**Después se alejó de allí a grandes zancadas, y cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie lo miraba se sentó en el suelo apoyando la cabeza entre las rodillas.**

**Notó una presencia a su lado, y cuando ya se dirigía a insultarla, se encontró con Fleur.**

**- Dgaco… - susurró con los ojos llorosos**

**Este se fijó que en la rodilla de la muchacha faltaba piel, y su sangre roja, se deslizaba lentamente hacia su tobillo.**

**Sin pensarlo dos veces, la limpió con la manga de su camisa, que quedó manchada ligeramente por el puño, y cuando rozó la herida, Fleur soltó un leve gemido.**

**La miró a los ojos y aparto la mano.**

**- Qué es lo que quieres? – dijo secamente.**

**- Vengo a que te disculpes- dijo aguantando un sollozo**

**Draco la observó atentamente. En su cara apareció una mueca, que la chica no pudo claramente identificar. Era una mezcla entre burla y rabia.**

**- Disculparme yo? Creo que te confundes – dijo con sorna – creo que no sabes…**

**- Que eges un Malfoy? Sí, lo sé, e lo habías dicho – esta vez su voz sonaba dura y distante – Y yo soy una Pagkinson, y no pog eso voy a dejag que me humilles. Eges egoísta, togpe, malhablado, tgatas mal a la gente y ….**

**El chico la miraba perplejo. El arranque di ira de la chica lo había dejado descompuesto. Nadie se atrevía a hablarle así, pero por una vez no dijo nada respecto a eso. La necesitaba junto a él para sus planes.**

**- Eso es ser un buen Slytherin – la interrumpió – no crees francesita?**

**Fleur dio media vuelta, y notó la fría mano del chico sujetándola fuertemente del borde de su falda. Él seguía sentado en el suelo, y no tenía intención de levantarse.**

**- Te pediré "pegdón" con una condición – dijo solemnemente**

**- Cuál?**

**- Ven conmigo mañana a Hogsmeade. Me lo debes.**

**Ante la extraña mirada de Fleur añadió en tono jocoso.**

**- Te salvé de morir ahogada a manos de estas estúpidas sirenas.**

**La chica se mantuvo en silencio y suspiró. Sabía que no era correcto. Aquel chico que tenía ante sus ojos era todo lo que ella detestaba. Todas las chicas babeaban detrás de él, incluida su prima Pansy, que recordó haberle dicho antes de entrar en el colegio que era todo un Casanova y que rompía muchos corazones de brujas que se enamoraban hasta los huesos.**

**- Y? – preguntó el rubio alzando una ceja.**

**- De acuegdo, - se agachó hasta estar a su altura y añadió – pego a la mínima que te comportes de manega indecorosa, me largo.**

**- Indecorosa? – preguntó la serpiente**

**- Búscalo en el diccionario –a añadió la chica antes de marcharse.**

**Cuando ya estaba girando la esquina escuchó una voz diciendo "Pegdon". **

**Draco Malfoy nunca pedía disculpas, pero está vez se había salido con la suya.**

**Cuando Fleur llegó a la mesa donde estaban sentados sus compañeros de Gryffindor recogió sus cosas y las metió en su bolsa.**

**- Tenemos que ig a clase, vegdad? – preguntó tímidamente al ver las miradas que recaían sobre ella**

**Al otro lado del mueble estaban sentados en silencio el trío dorado, Ginny y Luna.**

**- Te hizo algo Malfoy? – preguntó curiosa Hermione. **

**- No, pero si me pidió disculpas.**

**- Conseguiste que te las pidiera? – asombrado, el rostro de Ron había pasado un rostro fruncido por la rabia a tener a boca abierta.**

**Fleur asintió con la cabeza levemente e hizo un gesto con la mano, haciendo que todos se levantaran para seguirla a clase. Hermione suspiró aliviada, menos mal que el estúpido hurón no había echo ninguna tontería, porque si no la culpa habría sido sólo suya.**

**Cuando por fin las clases acabaron, las chicas redirigieron a su habitación. A la rubia realmente le gustaba compartirla con sus nuevas compañeras, y durante el poco tiempo que llevaban de clase habían forjado una gran amistad. Aún asi, a veces no dudaba en sentirse incómoda ante la complicidad de Hermione y Ginny, y se juntaba con Luna, que parecía sentir lo mismo. Pero desafortunadamente, la chica no iba en Gryffindor, y a esas alturas de la noche no estaba con ellas.**

**Una lechuza golpeó seguidamente con el pico en el cristal hasta que Fleur abrió. Cogió la nota y acarició al animal. Nunca antes lo había visto, y llenó un pequeño cuenco con agua para dárselo al animal.**

**Después, abrió el trozo de papel cuidadosamente doblado y lo leyó.**

"**Mañana en Hogsmeade. En el Salón de té de Madame Tudipié. A las tres. Si no sabes llegar pregunta. Sé discreta.**

**D.M."**

**Arrugó la nariz y volvió a plegar el papel ocultándolo en u bolsillo de su túnica gris perlada.**

**Hermione en ese momento salió del baño y se sentó sobre su cama.**

**- Y esta lechuza? – preguntó acariciando el plumaje del ave que se había posado sobre su almohada.**

**- No sé, llegó aquí sin nada. Le di agua.**

**La castaña la miró extrañada. A la rubia no se le daba nada bien mentir.**

Hola! Por favor, enserio se que dije que no suplicaría reviews, pero es que no se que pensar! Alguien lee esto? Que les parece? Tendría que cambiar algo? Por favor díganmelo!!

Por cierto, estoy leyendo un libro, se lo recomiendo! Se llama Latidos, en inglés su titulo es The Luxe, para las que vivan en Latinoamérica supongo que el segundo titulo es la única manera de encontrarlo.

Ahh, y otra cosa, quiero aclarar que Fleur no es Fleur Delacour, es una Fleur de mi invención, que se parecen bastante en físico, pero de la que yo hablo es mía y solo mía, y prima de Pansy porque yo lo quise así.

Muchas gracias!

SALUDOS:

_LOVELY-FLEUR_


	4. 4 Madame Tudipié

Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a J.. El resto que no logren ubicar me pertenecen a mi, y no permito su uso. Si realmente quieren uno hablen conmigo.

**La sangre le hervía por las venas. Su furia aumentaba cuando él se quedaba embobado mirándola, y ella, aún por encima, le sonreía.**

**Esa sonrisa que por una tarde había sido exclusivamente suya.**

**Draco Malfoy los observaba desde un rincón de la biblioteca. Tapaba sus ojos grises con un libro. Un libro del que no había mirado la tapa tan siquiera.**

**Ron Weasley Y Fleur Parkinson reían silenciosamente unas mesas más allá.**

**Por un momento la mirada de la chica se cruzó con la de Draco y frunció el ceño. Fue una milésima de segundo que el pelirrojo no notó, pero para el otro chico no pasó inadvertido.**

**¿Por qué había sido tan bocazas?**

**FLASBACK –**

**Al llegar a Hogsmeade, Fleur se arrepintió. No debería haber ido, y menos haber echo caso a Malfoy.**

**Aún le dolía la rodilla, y cojeaba levemente. Preguntó a varias personas, y por fin encontró el salón de té.**

**Cuando él la vio entrar, sonrió para sus adentros. **

**La chica no estaba nada mal. Su largo pelo rubio lucia despeinado de una manera casual. Tenía la nariz levemente arrugada y cubierta de pecas. Llevaba un vestido blanco, que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla, y una cazadora vaquera por encima. Su piernas eran largas y pálidas, salvo una de sus rodillas, adornada con una venda.**

**Cuando ella le vio, se estremeció.**

**El chico la observaba desde una mesa. Su pelo rubio estaba peinado hacia atrás y recogido tras sus orejas. Iba vestido totalmente de negro, salvo su bufanda, de color verde Slytherin. Su boca lucia una mueca de lado, una sonrisa burlona, y sus ojos, grises como el acero, la recorrían de arriba a abajo.**

**Arrastró torpemente la silla hacia detrás y se sentó. No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que una camarera apareciera por allí.**

**- Que vais a tomar jóvenes magos?**

**- Una cegveza de mantequilla pog favog – dijo Fleur **

**- Que sean dos – señaló el rubio**

**Draco se quedó callado durante unos minutos. Realmente nunca había tenido una conversación sustanciosa con ninguna chica. Ellas hablaban y hablaban, hasta que el se cansaba de escucharlas y se iba.**

**Pero esta vez era diferente. Allí, sentado con Fleur delante, tenía que parecer enamorado de ella, o si no, Helen, una chica Slytherin que se le resistía, nunca caería en sus redes.**

**Y allí estaba ella también, mirando la escena desde otra mesa con sus amigas.**

**Su pelo negro caía ligero hasta su mandíbula, donde acababa en un corte recto. Como el de Pansy. Su nuca estaba al descubierto, y dejaba bastante a la imaginación. Sus pestañas eran infinitas, y, sus ojos negros como el azabache, le miraban directamente a él tras ellas.**

**Fleur dirigió la mirada hacia donde Draco estaba mirando. La otra chica le estaba guiñando un ojo a su…. ¿Realmente qué era? ¿Era una cita? ¿Una quedada de no-amigos?**

**- Ejem… - farfulló por lo bajo – paga que me has hecho venig aquí contigo?**

**Draco la miró sorprendido. No tenía una respuesta que pudiese darle.**

**- Para que disfrutaras de mi compañía mujer, para que otra cosa crees que estás aquí?**

**- Eges un flipado – dijo con burla en su voz – y no tienes aggeglo.**

**El rubio sonrió levemente.**

**- Sin remedio – murmuró – ya me lo habían dicho.**

**- Sales a tu padge vegdad? Pogque fijo que tu madge es la típica que te mima y te pegmite de todo.**

**- Mi padre está muerto – declaró en voz baja**

**Fleur se tapó la boca y bajó la mirada.**

**Lo siento, soy una mete patas. Siempge me pasa.**

**Draco dio un sorbo a su cerveza, y la rubia le imitó, pero sobre sus labios quedó un bigote de espuma.**

**El Slytherin se la quitó cuidadosamente con los dedos, y, en un acto reflejo acordándose de su apellido apartó la mano.**

**-Tonta – dijo en tono burlón.**

**- Cgeido**

**- Tonta – volvió a repetir **

**- Eso ya lo habías dicho. No eges más ogiginal? – preguntó Fleur**

**Draco le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo, haciéndola moverse, y después se echaron a reír.**

**Fleur sonrió abiertamente, mostrando su dentadura perfecta. Era una sonrisa dulce, una que nunca antes había visto salir de las muchas chicas con las que había estado antes. Paró de reír cuando su mente le volvió a recordar "Eres un Malfoy, ¿qué haces?", pero continuó mirándola.**

**Cuando esta paró de reír, se excusó para ir al baño, y, después de alisarse el vestido con las manos se fue.**

**Unas mesas más allá, una chica de pelo negro aprovechó la situación. **

**Se levantó y se dirigió hacia al rubio, sentándose en la silla contigua a este.**

**- Hola Malfoy – dijo con voz melosa – desde cuando te relacionas con Gryffindors?**

**- No lo hago- respondió secamente el chico – y tú, desde cuando no dejas de mirarme? Sé que tengo un encanto arrebatador, pero hasta mis mayores fans son más directas que tu y no esperan tanto.**

**- Me estabas esperando? – preguntó la chica sorprendida**

**- Tu que crees? – alzó una ceja**

**La chica lo atrajo hacia ella, agarrándole del cuello de su impoluta camisa negra, pero este ofreció resistencia, por lo que se levantó y se dejó caer en su regazo, sentándose encima de él.**

**Lo besó enérgicamente sin darse cuenta de que él no la correspondía en el beso. Parecía querer arrancarle los labios y se frustró al comprobar que Malfoy tenía los ojos abiertos.**

**- Qué se supone que estás haciendo? – preguntó nerviosa**

**Todas sus amigas la observaban desde la otra punta del Salón de té. Estaban asombradas ante la acción de su amiga, y al mismo tiempo las pocas ganas que ponía el chico. **

**Helen era una de las más envidiadas en Hogwarts desde su llegada hacia dos años, a base de hacerse la dura y misteriosa. Tenía un carácter fuerte, y era egoísta e insensata, razón por la que estaba en Slytherin y Draco Malfoy se había fijado en ella.**

**Solo tenía un problema, su seguridad se veía reducida a lo más mínimo ante Pansy Parkinson. Ella había ganado su lucha para ganarse al rubio, y ahora su prima estaba en el colegio. No eran para nada parecidas, pero la belleza Parkinson la acompañaba, y, aunque fuera Gryffindor, tendría el carácter de su familia.**

**- No te gusto? – tartamudeó haciendo una mueca de disgusto.**

**Una mueca fingida. Una mueca dedicada a hacerle ver a Draco lo que se perdía si no colaboraba en el beso.**

**El chico asintió con la cabeza y la besó levemente en los labios. Helen comenzó a besarlo de nuevo apasionadamente.**

**Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza, y al abrirlos vio a Fleur. O le pareció verla. En realidad seguía siendo Helen, y aquello no iba a cambiar por mucho que cerrara los ojos con fuerza como cuando era niño y temía a la oscuridad. Ahora había crecido, la oscuridad le acompañaba allá a donde fuese. Tras la muerte de su padre, la marca en su antebrazo le traía malos recuerdos. Nadie se la había visto desde su regreso a Hogwarts, y así debía ser.**

**El Señor Oscuro estaba muerto, y aunque muchos ex-mortífagos habían sido admitidos en la sociedad maga después de eso, aún había gente que se echaba atrás a depositar su confianza en ellos. Aunque antes hubieran sido hermanos, amigos, vecinos… Y el lo comprendía perfectamente.**

**Nunca admitiría que se empezaba a interesar realmente en Fleur. No lo habían educado de esa manera. Él no mostraba sus sentimientos a nadie.**

**Pensó en la chica mientras besaba a Helen. Hacia tiempo que quería besarla, pero ahora ya le daba igual. **

**La besaba automáticamente, sin implicarse en nada. Y la chica besaba como una fregona.**

**Cuando se apartaron, vio a Fleur en la puerta del baño mirándolos. Las amigas de Helen se reían despiadadamente.**

**La rubia se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraban los dos Slytherins. La morena aún seguía sentada encima de él y sonreía con orgullo.**

**Fleur cogió su cazadora en silencio y salió de la sala.**

**Draco dejó unas monedas sobre la mesa, y se levantó apartando a la otra chica.**

**Corrió detrás de ella y la alcanzó, cogiéndola del brazo.**

**- A donde crees que vas? – preguntó con la voz entrecortada.**

**- De vuelta al colegio. Veo que no me necesitas más – intentó soltarse sin éxito.**

**- No puedes – dijo con voz firme**

**- Pog qué no? Esto no es una cita ni nada pog el estilo! Paga que me quegías? Paga dagle celos a esa? Pues ya lo has conseguido- gritó – Eges repugnante Malfoy.**

**Draco se estremeció al oír su nombre. Nunca antes lo había escuchado con tanto odio, ni siquiera de las bocas del Trío Dorado. Soltó el brazo de la chica, y, dolido como estaba, dijo las palabras de las que se arrepentiría al día siguiente.**

**- No eres más que una estúpida francesita que me ha ayudado a conseguir lo que quería. Crees que me hubiera fijado en ti? Me das asco.**

**Fleur dio la vuelta y se marchó. No quería volver a verle.**

**FIN FLASHBACK -**

Bueeeeno que decir, muchísimas gracias por los dos anónimos que he recibido, podríais decirme algún email o algo donde localizaros?

Y bueno, el siguiente capitulo no se cuándo lo subiré, pero será la continuación de lo que hay antes del flashback! Y ya sabéis, fic con reviews, fic FELIZ!

Queee más? Ah si, dejad review sea cual sea vuestra opinión, pero dejarlo cada vez que leais esta historia, hacerme feliz, que aparte no os cuesta nada de nada, solo unos segunditos!

UN SALUDO

_LOVEY-FLEUR_


End file.
